


in service of a goddess

by zogratiscest



Series: black clover kinktober [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Human Furniture, Implied/Referenced Incest, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Stockholm Syndrome, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest
Summary: noelle is whatever vanica wants her to be.
Relationships: Noelle Silva/Vanica Zogratis
Series: black clover kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952167
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	in service of a goddess

Her nose itches. The long twin tails of her hair rest against her cheeks, too heavy and hot with her face down so close to the floor. Her shoulders and thighs ache from the strain of remaining in this position for so long, but she knows her place in this household whether she likes it or not. And first and foremost, she knows what happens should she grow bold enough to tell her mistress  _ no, _ to defy Vanica’s expectations and express wishes.

Noelle Silva grits her teeth and stares down at the dark wood of the floor beneath her, her fingers almost numb where they press against its surface. It wouldn’t be so bad except for the weight in the small of her back, noticeable and solid. This is not the first time she’s found herself on her hands and knees at Vanica’s desire, but the strain always pushes her to the edge after hours spent serving as her mistress’s loyal footrest.

“It’s an annoyance, contrived as it is.” The voice belongs to Zenon, the youngest of the Zogratis siblings, the baby of the family. The one who only smiles when the time comes to spill blood on the battlefield. “But Dante is correct in his assertion that it must be done.”

Cold, clipped, no nonsense. Noelle squeezes her eyes shut against the pain in her lower back and tries to focus on the cadence of his voice, empty but soothing. Zenon never raises his voice except in very rare circumstances, moments when one of his siblings is in danger or injured. Something to listen to, something to focus on except for the soreness.

Above her, Vanica sighs and stretches her legs, pressing down on Noelle’s back as if trying to see if she might falter before settling once more. “I suppose, but it’s so  _ boring _ when you have to be gone for so long. Hurry back this time. You dawdle for so long.”

“I arrive home precisely when I finish my mission.” Zenon huffs at her, and Vanica laughs in answer, the sound too sugary sweet and laced with venom. Lush and dangerous.

Against her will, Noelle feels a thrill in her gut at the sound, muscles clenching slightly as a familiar warmth blooms in her cheeks.  _ Damn _ her and her own idiocy when it comes to this woman, but the act of working hard to please Vanica is starting to rot her brain. That sound should not make her happy. That sound should never make  _ anyone _ happy.

“Such a grumpy face. You should learn to take a load off every now and then and  _ relax, _ all you do is run errands for Dante-nii.” Vanica shifts in her seat, and Noelle feels the drag of her heel along the bottom of her spine. “But at least he’s in a better mood these days.”

“He’s occupied enough,” Zenon agrees. “Well, I should be going if you want me to come back quickly. I will make an effort to return sooner if it pleases you, Vanica nee-san.”

“Such a good little brother. Come here.” Vanica wriggles, and Noelle chances a glance up around the fall of her own hair. Just in time to see Vanica stretch her arms out, hands grasping at empty air, full lips spread into a wide, delighted smile. Always getting what she wants, the princess of the family, spoiled rotten to the core by both of her brothers.

Noelle feels a familiar twinge of jealousy in her gut, but Zenon moves, and she quickly reverts her gaze to the floor. Being caught by him always makes her feel sick.

“Try not to get injured while you’re gone, hmm?” Vanica says, and Zenon makes a small, discontent noise down at her. “What? Remember what happened when you—”

Zenon interrupts her, voice as smooth as ever, though the undercurrent of annoyance is there. “I am aware of what happened because I was there. I told you it was unavoidable, and besides, it did not even cause light scarring. I was always perfectly safe.”

“Still, I worry. And you wouldn’t want to worry me or Dante-nii, would you?” Vanica pouts; Noelle can see the shape of her mouth in her mind’s eye, the way she scrunches up her nose. Like she’s just a mouthy little girl and not a dark goddess possessed by a demon.

“Fine, fine.” Zenon relents, and Vanica giggles, delighted. Again, the sound sits warm and heavy in Noelle’s gut, and she swallows down her reaction. “I’ll be safe. But that means you have to agree to stay out of trouble until I return. This goes both ways, Vanica-nee.”

“You always ruin all my fun. I’ll be safe.” Vanica shifts again, and Noelle imagines her leaning up more, or trying to drag Zenon down so she can reach him. Despite being older than him, she’s much smaller. The shortest of the three by far, and so delicate.

But there is nothing beyond appearances that fits that image. Noelle has been under the brunt of her cruelty on the battlefield. Has been punished at her hands for mistakes she made and mistakes that Vanica believes she made. If anyone would know the true power that Vanica is capable of, Noelle is that person all the way to the core.

She hears the familiar wet pop of Vanica kissing her little brother on the cheek before allowing him to leave her private quarters; the three siblings have always been more affectionate than Noelle ever thought possible between siblings.  _ Too  _ affectionate it seems, but Noelle never comments on it. What the Dark Triad does within the confines and privacy of the palace they took is their business, and it seems to work just fine for them.

Silence hangs heavy in the room and Noelle does her best to steady her breathing. Any perceived infraction on her part could lead to punishment, and she’s been on a roll lately when it comes to making Vanica happy. As long as her mistress is satisfied with her behavior, then she doesn’t have to worry about what might befall her.

“He always has to go and leave me alone when Dante-nii is busy.” Vanica sighs, petulant and put-upon. She shifts, heels dragging along Noelle’s spine once more. “Well, I suppose I’m not wholly alone, am I, Noelle? You’ve been such a good, quiet footrest this morning.”

Morning, still? Noelle tries not to let her reaction show, but it certainly can’t still be in the early hours of the day. How long is Vanica going to keep her like this?

More movement, more pressure on her back. Vanica presses the flat of her feet down against Noelle’s shoulder blades, toes digging into her spine. “I suppose this is fine. It’s so rare we get quality time together these days, isn’t it? Dante-nii and Zenon always have their little pets following them around the palace. I wonder where that boy must be.”

_ Asta. _ Noelle bites her tongue; she knows Zenon leaves him chained up to a bedpost in his room when he needs to leave the Spade Kingdom, unable to trust him not to escape, not to fight back at a critical moment. Even if Asta managed to escape, Dante and Vanica would find him, and they would pay him in full, and then some, for endangering their little brother. The one thing Noelle has learned in her time here is that the Triad will do anything for each other, bonds formed in blood and forged in black fire.

It’s why she’s here, alive and well, and not chained up in the dungeons where she should be.

Because Dante Zogratis has never been able to say  _ no _ to his precious baby sister.

“Noelle-chan looks so pretty like this, when she’s so still and quiet.” Vanica singsongs her name, and Noelle ignores the burn in her cheeks at the sound. “Hey, hey, look at me.”

It makes her neck hurt to twist her head far enough around to look at Vanica properly. Her mistress is beautiful, that much is certain. The sleek black bob of her hair sets off the ivory perfection of her skin perfectly, and today her lips are painted a deep crimson that brings out the bloody shade of her eye. Everything about Vanica screams  _ danger _ and Noelle knows that so well. Better than anyone. And yet her heart still jumps a little.

“You have to help me occupy my time until one of them comes home. Or I’m going to be  _ so _ bored, and you know how I get when I’m bored.” The sclera of her eye flickers black for barely an instant, but Noelle still notices. And her blood runs hotter at the sight.

Megicula is what happens when Vanica gets bored. So that things are exciting again.

“How would you like me to assist you, Mistress?” Noelle asks her, voice perfectly polite. She knows how to speak to Vanica. She was taught until it was ingrained in her brain.

“Such a good girl.” Vanica pulls her feet back, bracing them on the edge of the plush black couch she sits on, painted toes curling as she smiles wide. She looks like a predator ready to pounce, a wolf ready to sink her teeth into unsuspecting prey. “Sit up on your knees and look at me. It’s not any fun if there’s no one around to watch, is it?”

_ Watch. _ “No, Mistress, it isn’t.” Noelle wets her lips and slowly shifts into position, stretching her spine and her aching muscles. It might be a while before she gets a chance to do it again, but she can accept a light punishment for the delay if need be.

Vanica drops an ankle onto her shoulder as soon as she settles, hard enough to jar through her sore shoulder. Punishment, indeed. “A little slow this morning, aren’t you, pet?”

“Apologies, Mistress. I’ll move faster next time.” Unlikely, but what can she do? Vanica demands more out of her than she can often give despite her best efforts. If she doesn’t at least  _ try _ to stretch, then her muscles might lock. And that would be excruciating.

Vanica’s heel digs into her shoulder, and she does not make a sound. Does not let her twitching fingers curl and twist in the simple black of her shirt. “I see, I see. Well, now that you’re here, you can hold my legs up for me. It’s always nicest like this.”

_ This _ is the usual position, Vanica bracing her feet against Noelle’s shoulders, wiggling  around until the skirt of her tight black dress slides up her thighs and around her waist. She usually at least wears stockings when she’s out and about, but today is a rare day home and so there is nothing beneath the dress. Nothing that might get in the way if she decides she wants to have fun, whether with Noelle or with her brothers.

So when her skirt slips all the way up, she parts her thighs wide, fingers digging into her own flesh until it bleeds pink beneath her grip. Her lips part in a ferocious grin and Noelle swallows hard, unable to keep her eyes from straying down from that smile. She’s had her head between Vanica’s thighs so many times, and it still makes her mouth dry.

The lips of her cunt are already slick with arousal, pink and puffy and tempting Noelle to throw caution to the wind, lean down, and taste her. But she knows better. If she isn’t invited, she’ll regret it, and Megicula would never miss a chance to make her regret it.

_ You need to be better than her. That’s all we want. _ She still remembers the way the demon purred in her ear, licking the blood from her fingers before it could dribble down to her wrist.  _ Be better than her, and you’ll be perfect. Flawless. And then we can keep you. _

Vanica curls her tongue, pink and glistening, around her fingers until they’re slick with spit. “Isn’t it nice when we get to bond together, huh? Just us girls?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Noelle tries not to squirm where she sits, knowing she has to hold her position perfectly or Vanica will be upset with her. “I like spending time with you.”

She watches as damp fingers slide down Vanica’s mound, watches Vanica adjust her position so her folds petal open to reveal the soft, sensitive flesh inside. Everything is already gleaming and wet and Noelle catches her breath at the sight, willing herself to remain as still as possible. She’ll lose this view otherwise, and she doesn’t want to risk it.

Black nails gleam with split and slick as Vanica fondles herself, pulling the hood over her clitoris back to stroke the bud directly. She sighs and tips her head back, scarlet gaze hidden as she rocks up into the touch of her own hand. That she even knows how to touch herself at all is fascinating to Noelle, who would have thought her brothers would have satisfied every urge she had. At least, it seems that way most of the time.

For a fleeting second, she imagines that. And then her face burns and she bites down on her lower lip so hard it almost bleeds, doing her best to remain still and remain silent.

Vanica teases herself, toying with the soft inner folds, tracing circles around her clit as the muscles in her thighs flex. She’s deceptively soft-looking, and it’s hard not to notice her breasts when she wears a harness that frames them, or her hips when she favors a wide belt that accentuates them. But Noelle knows how physically strong she is, knows how tight those thighs can crush someone’s head when they pay tribute to her body.

“Enjoying yourself?” Vanica doesn’t open her eye, head tossed back against the couch as she rubs her fingers along the insides of her slick labia. “I can feel you staring, pet.”

“Yes, Mistress.” She shouldn’t be, but she is. Watching the hypnotic motions of Vanica’s fingers as she touches everywhere but her clit, dipping just her fingertips into her cunt so she can smear wetness over her own skin. Noelle wants to taste her, wants to  _ lick. _

But all she can do is watch, mesmerized. Listen to the soft litany of Vanica’s sighs as she finally touches her clit, swollen and pink and so, so sensitive. Every brush of her fingers has her hips rocking in response, meeting the slow, easy rhythm of her hand in an erotic dance that captivates Noelle. This is a private show just for her, and she revels in that.

Even if it means Vanica pressing harder against her shoulders, small heels digging in so much it  _ hurts. _ There will be bruises, but Vanica hardly cares about that. At this point, Noelle almost doesn’t, either. Not when she gets this in return.

A pretty flush spreads down Vanica’s neck the longer she plays with her clit, rolling her fingers over it, pinching and squeezing until she hisses and squirms. Pain and pleasure, the two mixed as only the Zogratis siblings can, until the edge of discomfort bleeds into something that makes one writhe and beg for more. Noelle wets her lips and swallows back a sound at the way Vanica moans, the way she gives her cunt a soft smack.

“Do you want to help?” Vanica rolls her head forward, tongue lolling out of her mouth, and Noelle swears she sees her eye flare bright for just a moment.

“Yes, please.” There is no use in denying it, and she knows that Vanica would realize she’s lying anyway. She may as well be honest and hopefully get what she wants out of it.

“What a good girl.” Vanica’s lips twist into a familiar smirk and she splays her folds wider, a clear invitation to touch. “Inside, Noelle-chan. You know how to touch me properly.”

Oh yes, she does. Noelle presses her fingers to her own lips to wet them even though she knows there’s a puddle of slick gathering on the leather beneath Vanica’s hips. She doesn’t want to hurt her mistress, a far cry from the warrior who bloodied herself in preparation for a battle that would end with one or both of them dying. And look at her own.

It doesn’t matter if it would have been better to defeat Vanica and return to the Clover Kingdom, triumphant in bringing her mother’s killer to justice. It doesn’t matter if that would have fully closed the rift in her family so that all of them could finally come together in a semblance of normalcy that would have been sixteen years too late.

Because Noelle is here, on her knees, in the service of Vanica Zogratis.

“Such a good girl,” Vanica coos when Noelle slides two fingers inside of her, watching her slick pink depths swallow what Noelle offers her. “You take  _ such _ good care of me.”

Vanica is hot inside, slick and tight and Noelle chokes down a moan of her own as she strokes her fingers along Vanica’s spasming walls. She knows how to touch her now, guided by Vanica’s commands and the ever-present threat of Megicula and how much worse she can make a sexual experience. The graze of teeth sharp enough to neatly clip through bone should Noelle make a mistake and displease either her or Vanica.

She only allows herself a moment to dally before she curves her fingers up against the spongy nerves just inside of Vanica’s entrance, that small space that always makes her moan. And she does so now, head thrown back, heels digging into Noelle’s shoulders so hard there will be bruises. Not that it matters. It just means she did her job well.

“Right there,” Vanica rasps, her free hand gripping the back of the couch so tightly the leather creaks. Her hips jolt and jerk wildly now, her own fingers rubbing in tight, fast circles that look painful. “Just— Right there, oh, right—”

Sometimes, Noelle is jealous. As hard as she can make Vanica come, she doesn’t react nearly as strongly as she does when it’s one of her brothers present.

But she still bucks off of the couch wildly, kicking Noelle so hard in the shoulder it almost feels dislocated. Clenches tight around her fingers and soaks the couch, wild cries leaving her lips to echo in the room. It makes Noelle’s ears ring for a moment but she’s satisfied, barely able to stop her lips from twitching into a smile as she helps Vanica through her orgasm. Rubbing that spot inside of her, pressing up into it until Vanica’s hips jerk with her touch. Until she’s almost whining with how good she must be feeling.

Noelle keeps her fingers there even once Vanica takes her own hand away, watching her chest heave as she comes down from the high. The little muscles in her thighs are still jumping and twitching, and her hand has a light tremor in each finger.

She’s so beautiful sometimes that it hurts to look at her.

“Mm.” Vanica drags her tongue between her own fingers, and Noelle  _ wants _ so fervently. “You did exactly what I told you to do. You’re getting so good at this, Noelle-chan.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” Not responding to praise  _ will _ earn her punishment. She needs to take everything Vanica gives her, and happily, because she knows it’s likely all she’s going to get. Their roles are locked in forever. Better to settle down into them sooner.

Vanica pats her thigh, and Noelle catches her breath. “Go ahead and clean me up. I think you’ve earned it, listening so well. And then you can go and draw me a bath.”

“With pleasure, Mistress.” And without hesitation, Noelle slips closer to the couch, her hands moving to slip under Vanica’s ass to bring her to a more favorable position. It would be untoward for her to be uncomfortable while Noelle services her.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i think the zogratis siblings fuck.


End file.
